The Fierce Deity of Twilight
by taser10000
Summary: The legacy of the Hero holds more than just legends, and blood is not the only trait children inherit from their parents. Follow Link’s path from obscurity to greatness as he discovers the gifts he inherited from his ancestors.


Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda, this story was abandoned by the previous author (Yeah, I guess three reviews was not much incentive for him/her to continue), I have been given permission to continue the story, so no stupid e-mails/reviews of self righteousness. Also, REVIEW! I like knowing that someone likes my writing, it fills my ego and that makes me want to write to further fill my ego! See, we all win in the end! Well except for those that don't like me…. But who cares about that just REVIEW! Also if you find any really bad grammatical errors tell me! This is an edit of the original one with extra content so previous readers you get something extra, new readers you get the whole package!

Twilight Transcendence

In the middle of a dense forest there walked a figure, his breathing hitched and his countenance fearful. His silhouette was that of a barrel that had been given stubs for arms and legs, his portly body beguiled the power that he possessed; a lesson that he had imparted on the Gorons earlier.

"How in the world did I end up here?" He questioned to himself.

From his view he had just returned from a wrestling match with Coron and had taken no small pleasure in tossing the elder warrior out of the ring consecutively. His ego soared when he recalled the dumbfounded expression that had graced his opponents face when he wasn't causally flung out of the arena like so many of his human predecessors.

So caught up in his thoughts that he paid no heed to where he was going, and then soon enough he found himself deep in a lush forest. After carefully scanning his map panic began to set in, the distant howls of carnivorous animals didn't help to sooth his nerves. Soon he was running in fear with all concern as to where he was running _to_ forgotten, and when he turned around to see if any creatures had followed it was inevitable that he would run in to a tree. When the jarring sensation had curbed itself and balance was regained he gazed to see what had hit him and stared dumbfounded.

It **was** a tree, the biggest tree that he had ever seen in his life. The monkey tree in Faron paled in comparison; for it was massive in width and length. Upon closer examination of the "tree" he observed some distinct features that were not native to any other plant life familiar to him. On it was a remarkable beard with large closed eyes above it and a wide closed jaw below, a _jaw_ that appeared to opening and talking?

"Who comes into this sacred place?"

Bo, now realizing that the plant was speaking to him reverted to a state of undisguised shock, his mind was desperately trying to rationalize that it had been a reflection of the light that had pierced through the natural canopy and illuminated what would have been indistinguishable features of a very large tree making it seem like it possessed eyes, a mouth, and a beard that Bo would kill for; and the voice? It was just his mind playing tricks on him due to his hunger and fatigue. Right, that must be it! So why then was the tree peering at him with elevated brows. Bo then believed that this was no illusion and that the "tree" was waiting politely for his response, he proceeded to pick his jaw off the floor and offered up his timid reply.

"It i-is I s-sir, Bo"

Large mahogany eyes peered at him through half lidded veils of oak, studying him as he had studied it.

"A Hylian? What business does a Hylian have in these woods?"

Bo figured that he really had noting to lose and what could a tree do to him? Shed on him? Nonetheless he came to the conclusion that it must know the way out, he then proceeded to tell the tree who he was and how he came to be lost in the woods.

"Ordon, hmmm…" it responded

"You heard of it?"

'No but from what you have told me it has a small population that is very close-knit"

"Ummm yes"

"Excellent then, you see I have a proposition for you. I will show you the way out but you must do me a favor"

Suppressing the urge to mentally groan, Bo responded with the most miserable voice he could muster.

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh! Don't sound so depressed it won't put you in any mortal peril. It will just require a massive amount of skill and patience"

The tree then became silent, until a massive groan of pressurized wood echoed outward from it, then the mouth suddenly began to lower until it was flush with the forest floor, a massive rectangular hole was left in its place, one that was wide enough to accommodate someone as hefty as him. He kept standing and wondering why the tree had done that, then he realized that it wanted him to walk into it. After carefully considering the disadvantages of running away in a random direction he steeled himself and prepared to face whatever lurked inside, swinging the flimsily piece of wood he had acquired via the forest floor he stepped inside.

"Alright you can do this Bo, you can do this" he whispered to himself praying that the "tree" would not eat him.

When his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he saw that there were no monsters but an upraised section of wood that seemed to support a bundle. Walking to it carefully he prodded it softly with his stick eliciting a whimper, curious and figuring that there was no danger he picked it up and removed some of the cloth and let out a gasp.

"A baby? What in the name of the three goddesses is a baby doing here?"

It was indeed a baby, a sleeping one to be exact. His hair was as white as the snow that graced Snowpeak and his chubby cheeks were marked with fearsome looking red obtuse triangles. Walking out his mind finally reasoned as to why he was receiving the child, once outside he waited for the massive jaw to rise. He was not disappointed, the wood soon began to creak and groan as the jaw rose up.

"Are you up to the task?"

"I have no choice do I?" he responded dryly

"True, but be warned this is not a ordinary boy and you may find many previous misconceptions you possess shattered by what may come from him"

"Look can you just show me the way out, I would really, really like to get home" He exclaimed, he was after all tried, hungry, and felt slightly ripped off.

"Fine, Fine" The large tree muttered, it then began to inhale a large bout of air and spontaneously shouted in a booming voice. "KEEEPPAAGORRRAAA!"

After he regained his hearing Bo wondered about two things, the first centered on what the hell a "Keeepaggoroa" was, and the second pondered on how the baby could sleep through a racket that loud. His musing were soon interrupted by the flapping of wings and large amounts of plumage that had suddenly appeared. A massive owl landed in the meadow, Bo began to get scared, were all creatures in the forest grotesquely large? For its wing span was length of one healthy man in his prime. Its chest was proudly puffed up and it emanated a sense of regal pride.

"Hoot-hoot, you called Great Deku Tree?"

"_Oh dear god, it talk! The creatures of this messed up forest talk!_" Bo screamed in his mind.

"Yes old friend could you give this poor lad a lift to Ordon"

"Ordon huh, I've been there a couple of times. Ok then lets go!"

"Huh, what? Oh hell no! Noooooooooo!" Bo shouted as the large owl swooped down upon him a seized him by the shoulders and flew off.

'Sissy" Muttered the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

"I'm gonna die, I gonna die, I'm gonna die…" was the mantra that Bo repeated as he was treated to an aerial view. Some relief was had when he saw Kakariok but it was lost when he realized they were getting higher. Distraction presented itself in the form of movement from his precious cargo, and on closer inspection he was shocked to see it had woken up and was giggling cutely. Not wanting to appear weak he cut his mental ramblings and calmed himself letting the child's laughter sooth him.

* * *

"Sweet merciful mother of mercy! I'm home!" shouted Bo is exuberant joy. The owl had descended on Ordon spring and after a not so smooth landing he was finally home.

"Hoot-hoot, your welcome lad" said his temporary transporter

"Oh yes, thank you so very, very much"

"You're quite welcome, but for curiosities sake did you by chance procure the name of that child from the Great Deku Tree?

"Um no you see there was a big owl that came and suddenly grabbed me……"

"No need to be a smartass, I figured that someone so stupid looking would have probably forgotten an obvious question"

A bird had just called him stupid; him! A Hylian that was higher on the food chain was having his intelligence questioned by an animal!

"Look if you know just tell me already!"

"Fine, fine, his name is Link. He was named after his father."

"Good, thank you. By the way, how do you know this area?"

"I often come here to chat with Ordona" said the owl. "Now if that all I'm afraid I have to go, good luck to you lad" After a couple of quick hoots the massive bird flapped its wings and disappeared over the alcove.

"Ordona? But that's just an old legend, he must have been joking" Bo reasoned to himself. Peering down at his once again asleep bundle a wave of nervousness washed over him. "How the hell am I gonna explain this to Mera?"

* * *

"YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD!" echoed the fierce voice of a crossed woman as she hauled up another decorative mantle piece that had represented itself in the house with no complaints. Today however it would find itself used as fruitless ammunition to strike a chubby man.

"Crash!"

It was quite a sight to see a sandy blonde pregnant woman lift up various objects and throw them with killer force. Her soft features were warped by her rage and the fire in her green eyes grew with each spoken word, this was a very bad time to be Bo.

"L-l-ook honey buns it's not what you think, please calm down and listen!" screamed Bo as he dodged another well aimed projectile thrown by his irate wife.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "You leave me here all alone while I'm pregnant to go hang out with your stupid friends and wrestle! _Then_ you come back with a CHILD! And you have the gall to ask _me _TO CALM DOWN!" she punctuated her last sentence with by throwing another item.

The situation wasn't helped by the fact that the said child had woken up and had started crying in response to the loud noises that had invaded his sleep. Using all his dexterity Bo managed to scoop the child off the couch and reach a presentable distance between himself and his wife and thrust the child at her.

"LOOK! He doesn't even resemble me, if I were the father there would at least be some similarities"

Mera paused in her violent tirade as she took in the baby's remarkable features; it had stopped crying and was looking at her curiously. Snatching the child from her startled husband's hands she rocked it gently in arms, staring into those vibrant sapphire eyes that held her temper at bay and brought her reasoning to the surface. He had no physical characteristics that her husband shared and at the very lest he should have some, the hair, eyes, facial structure, all pointed to the conclusion that this was indeed another persons child. Her cheeks took on a rosy tint as she realized that she was wrong and grew slightly embarrassed, noticing the child was still looking at her in morbid fascination she placed a feather light kiss upon its brow causing it to giggle at the ticklish sensation. At that moment her heart melted and she unconsciously held the infant closer, a faint smile gracing her face as she rocked him lightly.

"Umm hello?"

Whipping her head around she saw Bo was watching them; he was still slightly cautious of the emotional field that he stood on with her and kept himself at a safe length so as to avoid any physically influenced objects.

"Well he's too cute to be _yours,_ that's for sure" she remarked, smirking inwardly when his expression of joy faded when she verbally crushed his inflated ego.

"Let me guess, you want us to raise him?" she questioned, after receiving a nod of agreement she was slightly impressed at her husband's willingness to adopt a child, but then decided to voice her opinion on the matter. "As much as I'd love to we can't, we already have a baby due in a month or more and with him it will be very difficult to manage if we can at all" she said in a matter-of-fact tone to her mate.

"Well maybe we could convince someone in the village to take care of him" Bo mused.

"Yes but who? Jaggle and Pergie? Sera and Hanch? I don't think it would go over well with them, and they are a bit young. Shiffer won't do it; he already has his hands full with Rusl." She replied

"Hmmm… Oh! I Know how about Shiffer's friend Ark?" he responded eagerly, proud that he had thought of it before his know-it-all wife had.

"Ark huh?" she thought aloud. Ark was a fairly old man when compared to them; he was in his early fifties and his wife Clara was in her mid forties. The couple had one child that had gotten married to a somewhat wealthy merchant in Castle Town. However Ark was as busy as ever and may not have the time to care for a child due to his station as a field commander of the Hylian Royal Army. (Mera still wonders how Shiffer can balance that major priority _and_ still take care of a child.) Clara however is a different matter; the old girl has a heart of gold and would no doubt fall in love with the baby at first glance. If Clara was on board then Ark would soon accept the new addition to the family, for there were seldom things he wouldn't do for her.

"Alright we'll go to their house in the morning, before he leaves with Shiffer for duty" she said walking towards their room with the infant. "Oh by the way your dinner is on the table, it might be a little cold" and with that she shut the door.

"I can't wait for this day to be over" Bo muttered as he sauntered off to the kitchen to gorge himself on cold, stale food.

* * *

"Mera! I didn't know you had the child already" came the excited voice of Clara when she had spotted the young couple making their way to her with a bundle safely tucked in Mera's arms.

"No, not yet as you can see" she indicated to her bloated stomach while holding back a yawn

"But then where did you get him?" she asked perplexed

"Well Bo found him in... actually _where_ did you find him?" Mera inquired as she looked at her sleepy husband for an answer.

"Huh" he replied lazily as he peered at his vexed wife, then when his mind had actually processed what his wife wanted he was wide awake. The question had mentally rejuvenated Bo and a cold chill soon swept over him, the events of the past day began to play out in his mind as he struggled to find a suitable answer.

Clara had taken his hesitation as something negative and like Mera had jumped to what in her mind was the most plausible conclusion.

"Oh lord! You had an affair didn't you? You two-timing pitiful excuse of a man! Oh Mera I' am so sorry" she cried as she embraced the younger woman in a motherly fashion.

"Don't worry he didn't have an affair, look at the baby if you need proof" Mera said dryly.

Clara relented on her hug attack and in habit kept one arm around the pregnant woman; she then peered at the sleeping child and looked back and forth between Bo and the baby.

"Well he's much too cute to be yours, that's for sure" she said after inspecting the child.

"_Ego dying, pride falling, manliness failing_" were the words that echoed through Bo's head as Clara used the same method his wife did to eliminate him as the possible father.

"Well that still doesn't explain where he came from came from" she said as she lanced him with a glare.

"I found him in the northern part of Faron, close to the exiting bridge." He replied indignantly, he then mentally thanked what ever deity for giving him the time to prepare such a superb answer no matter how damaging it had been to his pride.

"What's with all this racket?" came a gruff voice from Clara dwelling. A massive man soon emerged from the house clad in Hylian armor with his shield strapped to his back and his golden helmet tucked under his arm. Well trained eyes scanned over the group and soon rested on Bo, his gaze then transformed into a flinty glare. "I should have known it was you _**boy**_."

"Oh come now dear he didn't do anything, it was just me and Mera talking that's all" came the soothing voice of Clara.

Ark finally relented in his gaze much to Bo's relief, but he still eyed the chubby man with distrust.

"So what is it now? Did your friend Renado get caught sneaking illegal wine into Kakariko again?" he asked accusingly

"Don't worry Ark its nothing like that, we just came by to ask if you and Clara would be willing to have another family member." Mera said as she burst the dramatic tension.

"What are you going on about Mera?" inquired Ark in a noticeably softer tone.

"Look Ark! She means she wants us to adopt this baby boy, it so cute! Could we please?" Clara said as she looked at Ark in a pleading manner

"A boy? Well then I don't really know if I'll have enough time to take care of him, you might find yourself raising the child by yourself most of the time"

"That's alright! Don't you remember you said the same thing about Helena and she turned out better than fine" she retorted

"Well Helena was a girl so it was natural that you would be more impacting in her development, with a boy he needs a father figure, and I can see now why you want us to raise him instead of yourselves." He said while eying Bo.

"Well all the more reason to take him, you're the best person in the village to raise a child" Clara proclaimed as she discreetly pumped up his ego.

"I suppose that I can take a few days off in the week to see him, I _guess_ we can take him" he said to his pleased wife. "what's his name?"

"Its Link" muttered Bo who finally managed to say something since Ark decided to come out and be mean and scary, he was soon cheered up by his wife who kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Well Link welcome to the family" Ark said with a wide smile on his face as he relieved Mera of the now awake child and was now looking at him straight in the eyes. "Some how I think you'll be alright"

* * *

The years passed all to quickly for the residents of Ordon, four months after Link's adoption Mera had given birth to a healthy baby girl that had thankfully inherited the majority of her features, feeling slightly guilty the young mother allowed her husband to choose the name of the newborn. Much to her relief he looked to the past female members of his family, mainly his grandmother, Ilia a distinctly feminine name was chosen to grace the child. Link on the other hand, had thrived in the forest abundant environment; his adventures had taken him all the way to the North of Faron Woods, and his inhabiting of trees had gained legendary status. At the tender age of eight he was easily recognizable to everyone in the village for not many children had pure white hair reaching all the way to the middle of their back (he wouldn't let Clara cut it), if that hadn't given him away then the fierce red markings that adorned his cherubic cheeks would (Clara was mortified when Mamas All-Purpose failed to remove them) and the fact that wherever he went a seven year-old slightly bossy blonde was always with him. Today our young adventurers had trekked deep into Faron to explore the dwelling of the native monkeys, which was mainly a massive tree.

"Link! Give me a hand!" echoed the girlish voice.

"Can't you pull yourself up" said the boyish voice.

"No!"

"Fine, fine just hold on a sec" he muttered as he reached down from his heightened position and pulled her onto the wide tree stump.

After reaching equal vertical status as her best friend the girl proceeded to bop him on the head.

"What was that for!?"

"You're a boy! And boys should always look out for girls and help them all the time no matter what" Ilia said in that matter-of-fact manner.

"What do I get out of it?" he replied sharply.

"You get to be chiva… chivalroeous" she said, hesitating as she struggled with the new word.

"What is chivalroeous exactly?" he inquired

"It's ummmm…"Pausing to think, she put all of seven years of her vast intellectual knowledge to work as she pondered how to explain the word. "It like when you're a hero and everyone knows, but the girls will know more cause its them you haft to keep safe"

"I still don't get it, but ok whatever" Link said nonchalantly.

"Look!" she pointed excitedly across the gorge between them and the massive tree. "See I told you there was a secret place over there"

"How'd you know that?"

"I kinda spied on the monkeys yesterday, and some of them swung over there" she said a somewhat embarrassed tone as she scuffed her shoes in the dirt and proceeded to draw doodles on the ground with them.

"Oh, I get it now" Link had known about his friends love of baby monkeys when she had caught one what she was six and nearly gave her mother a heart attack when she asked "can we keep it?".

Fortunately for the monkey and her mother Bo had come to the rescue, telling her it was another living creature and how would she feel if someone snatched her away from them. Soon a child with a guilty conscience was escorted back to the forest flanked by her father where she released the baby monkey back into its natural environment; strangely the event did not hider her opinion of them in anyway if anything it only strengthened it.

"Link, come over here, you can see it better" she commanded as she stepped on the edge of the grove to peer down into the canyon below.

"Ilia that really doesn't look safe, maybe we should head back."

"Chicken! Chicken! You're a chicken!" echoed the immature response in the form of a brief song.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Link stepped up on the edge precariously knowing that his friend wouldn't stop calling him names until he had complied with her wishes.

"Ok, wow. Now let's get back down."

"Wait! Don't you want to wait around and see if anything happens." she argued as she emphasized her statement by placing her hands on her hips.

It was a combination of things that caused the next event, Ilia right foot was balanced on the edge of the canyon, and moving her hands caused more of her body weight to shift towards it. Then there was that particularly strong gust of wind that had suddenly appeared, strong enough to shift the balance of a young girl on the edge of an abyss.

Which is why Link was wondering why _he_ was also with her during their decent into deaths jaws, he faintly remembered reaching for her and grabbing her arm but the younger child's weight was amplified nine times by gravity, thus he was unprepared for the sudden pull and had no time to gain proper footing, and now here he was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He bit back a wince, having managed to gather her in a bear hug, Ilia's head now rested on his shoulder, right **next** to his ear.

It was then that the impact of what was happening actually registered with him, he was falling. He was falling with Ilia into a black abyss of death.

"I'm gonna die, this is it" he thought solemnly to himself. Thoughts of this being his last excursion bombarded his mind, the worst was knowing that his best friend would die with him.

"I can't die! We can't die! I have to do something, ANYTHING!" he roared in his mind, his eyes filling with tears of frustration. "My family" pictures of Ark and Clara emerged, "My friends" this time images of Rusl and Ilia appeared, the latter invoking more emotions from the boy. He couldn't accept that he had been brought into this world to end like this, that she would also share his fate. No one would know what happened to them, and their bodies couldn't be recovered even if someone did.

Something snapped.

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" he screamed, his voice thick with grief and anger, anger at what ever deity was responsible for sending them to such a end.

So caught up in his thoughts he failed to realize one very important thing

They had stopped falling.

"Li-inn-k?" Ilia hiccupped, her voice sore from all the screaming

When reason had overcome fear, his brain began to process what was going on. He could no longer feel the wind rushing upwards, and the foreboding sense of death was gone. He simple could not make sense of what was happening, his questions were answered by Ilia's loud proclamation.

"We're floating!"

Indeed they were and when Link looked at the surrounding walls of the canyon and finally spotted their shadow in the fading light, looking closely he realized that they were indeed hovering in midair.

"Link, what's going o……" she trailed off as she stared at him directly in the face.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable he questioned her behavior

"What's wrong Ilia?"

"You eyes are gone! And it's all shiny!"

"What?!" he screamed and almost poked his eyeball in his frantic effort to confirm their existence, when it was assured that he still had eyes he opened his mouth to question her statements. However before he could voice his thoughts, the white illuminated parts of hands and arms caught his attention, it couldn't have been the sun for it was setting and he could hardly see to the top of the crevice. It was then he understood what Ilia had said, the light was coming from him, mainly his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Ilia asked in a timid voice after she glanced around

Figuring that their floating and his glowing eyes were connected he focused on how to get out of the area, hugging his friend tighter her ordered her to maintain a firm grip.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to try… something"

"Ok" came the quiet reply

"Alright I want to go there, I _need_ to go there." He thought, concentration fixed on the spot from which they had fallen.

He could feel a warm embrace surround his body and suddenly they were off like an arrow, the wind whistled past them as they quickly ascended the canyon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Apparently Ilia had taken to screaming directly in his ear, **again**.

"Alright… I want to stop… Here!" he commanded mentally, he was soon rewarded by a lurching feeling as their bodies came to an abrupt stop, hovering directly over the edge from which they had fallen.

Going a little inward he dropped his precious cargo, and willed him self to the ground.

"That was Awesome!"

Quickly turning around he saw that Ilia was fine and gushing on about what just happened, forgetting completely about the mortal peril they had just been in.

"Let's go again!"

Link almost fell down from the ridiculous request but anger helped to regain his composure.

"Are you nuts?! We almost died! DIED! Don't you get it!?" he roared

"Oh yeah…, Link I'm really sorry it was al-l my-y faulltt!" she cried as she started sobbing openly.

Guilt hit him harder than an angry goat and soon he was trying to console his depressed best friend.

"Don't cry I'm not angry, see." Forcing her to look at his face as he placed his hands under her chin and raised her tear stricken face, after getting her to actually look at his expression he was treated to a gasp of surprise on her part.

"Link! Your eyes!"

"Oh, what now?" he groaned

"Their… back" she said somewhat awkwardly

"Great! That will save me a lot of trouble!" he exclaimed cheerfully, he was not relishing having to explain to his parents why he was looking more weird today.

"Are you gonna tell your folks you can fly" Ilia asked eagerly.

"If I tell them and show them, they would want to know how I knew I could. That would mean telling them about us falling and that would get us-"

"Grounded"

"Yep, so we keep it a secret, ok" he said in a low tone.

"Ok" she replied, excited at the prospect of being privileged to important knowledge.

"LINK! ILIA! ARE YOU THERE?!" a young voice called from the entrance to the area.

"Yeah! We're here Rusl!" shouted Ilia.

Soon a young teenager appeared, walking towards them at a hurried pace. Quickly both children put on innocent faces and waited for the inevitable questioning.

"Do you know how long I been looking for you?" Rusl questioned sternly when he had finally reached them.

"We're sorry, we were just playing and we forgot how long we were gone" Ilia said softly, all while looking at the ground.

One thing Link knew about his friend was that everyone thought she was cute, shy, and innocent, and Ilia knew it too. She could work any situation to her advantage, a simple quivering of the lower lip and moistening of the eyes was enough to quell any authoritative figure in the village, the exception being her mother. Rusl however was a different matter and like so many before him he too fell victim to her act, his face softened and the underlying edge in his voice disappeared.

"Ok, don't worry I'm not angry alright, you should try coming back before nightfall. There's no telling what comes out then, and you could get hurt because of it." He explained calmly, taking care to use a pacifying manner of speaking.

"We know Rusl, and we won't do it again, will we Ilia" Link stated direction the last part of his sentence to his friend.

"Yeah, we won't do it again"

"Fine then, let's head back then" Rusl said and extended both his arms to the children allowing them to hold onto his hands as he escorted them back to their eager families.

A reunion that Link was both dreading and looking forward to, a feeling he could understand given the events today.

* * *

"Link, remember to keep your hood on" whispered his father as they both entered into the vast domain of Hyrule's marketplace.

His bright sapphire eyes were wide open in curiosity as his senses were pummeled by the different scents and sounds. The fragrance of rich imported perfume drew his attention to the seller who was proclaiming its unrivaled pleasantry to a group of gathered women. Then there were the stacks of different spices that caught his attention, cinnamon, turmeric, and black pepper danced along his palate through the light breeze it was carried on. So engrossed in taking in all that was around him he almost missed his calls for him to keep up as he trekked through the dense collection.

After swiftly increasing his pace he soon caught up with his traveling parent, then after a quick observation of how his father seemed to cut through the crowd he grabbed a fistful of his mantle and stayed close to his massive back. Content with letting himself be led by the sway of cloth he dwelled on what he should get for Ilia, who was grounded by her mother for a reason she wouldn't tell him. Her punishment was quelled by the fact that she could spend time with Rusl's new bride Uli, who at the time had just given birth to a cute baby boy. Ilia was instantly enamored with the infant and immediately asked her mother for a baby brother, a request that greatly embarrassed both her parents especially because the whole village was gathered outside the house to greet the new mother and child. After a gentle denial she sulked lightly for a week but perked up greatly when Uli asked if she could help her in taking care of the infant. For Shiffer this was a significant part of his son's life and decided to take Rusl for his first taste of ale, however more surprise was in store for him when he found out that Rusl had been accepted into the ranks of the Hyrulian Royal Guard. Neither of them came home sober that night.

"Alright link you can take off your hood" an indication that they had reached their destination

Ark, for some reason was very cautious when Link voiced his desire to go the Hyrule city, he had insisted that he cover his hair and obscure his face with heaps of unremarkable cloth, thankfully his mother had drawn the line when he mentioned sneaking him in through a merchant cargo. Clara had anticipated all of Links inquires and answered them by telling him that his appearance may startle some of the more superstitious higher ups in the city. So for his paranoid prone father to nonchalantly tell him to take off his hood was a clear statement that he trusted the area they were in.

"Wait here Link, I will be back in a moment" said Ark as he started down an adjacent hallway.

Viewing his fathers absence as an opportunity to survey the area in which they had currently entered, Link slowly rotated his head and absorbed any thing of interest his blue eyes could catch. The first thing he noticed was that the entrance that he had used to enter was flanked by two Hyrulian lance men, both upright and stationary. The insides of the building gave way to what manner of people resided in its walls, an assortment of weaponry decorated the room and the distant shouts of men soon caught his attention.

After some light internal struggling with his curiosity he was content to follow the strange sounds with the motivation that someone might be in trouble, really it was just his big heart being considerate of stranger and not his thirst for adventure that was getting the better of him. Surely his father would understand… he hoped.

"SLASH!"

Links reasoning was interrupted by the distinctive echo of steel clashing on steel, carefully he made his way to an massive opening on the side of the wall and was greeted with the sight of seeing Hyrule's finest trying to bludgeon each other with blunted swords.

"CLACK!"

The other fighter had struck using what Link could only equate to being a long metal toothpick; it was clearly obvious that the man was of noble birth. The hilt guard of the sword was fashioned from gold and many signet rings adorned his fingers, his clothing had silver threading woven into it and seemed to flow like water whenever he moved. However the mans features did noting to portray any sense of nobility, his mouth was twisted in a condescending manner and his slanted eyes were filled with mirth, his expression was worsen by the fact that he had an large overbite and his facial structure was willowy and gaunt, his nose was also overly large and slanted downwards at a sharp angle.

"CLATTER!"

Turning his attention back to the fight he observed as the other mans sword was knocked out of his grasp and fell noisily on to the floor. He looked to be extremely young and inexperienced for he seemed to be Rusl's age, which was the entry age for application into the Hyrulian Royal Guard. He slowly got up and offered a reluctant bow to his extremely pleased opponent who took this as an opportunity to boast of his superiority.

"This outcome was decided before you even stepped into the ring, maybe next time you will hold your tongue when you are addressing your superiors" he said in a demeaning manner

Offering no rebuttal the other man turned around and walked through the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight, receiving pats and helpful comments.

"Pompous, isn't he?" came a voice from his left.

Startled Link whirled around to face his speaker; he was even more surprised to find it had been a girl who had asked his the question! She was older than him that much he could tell for she exceeded his height by about half-a-foot, her face betrayed no hint of emotion and her mouth was drawn into a solemn line. Her hair was interesting to say the least for a portion of it went pass her hairline and pressed it self neatly onto her brow while her two symmetrical ponytails reached all the way past her shoulder blades.

"Huh?" the default automatic response voicing itself, the question already forgotten while Link mentally slapped himself for such a lame reply.

"I-I mean yeah, I guess…" he trailed off as he stared at his feet in embarrassment, his face taking on a pinkish hue.

"Oh, you too? I really shouldn't be surprised, anyone can dislike him if they were in his company for more than a minute" she ended her sentence with a sigh and spent a few seconds looking at Link, which of course only made him blush more.

'People say my hair is weird, but it's clear they never met you" she smirked, which relaxed his mood quite a bit.

"T-thanks?" he stuttered confusedly.

"So who are you and how did you get past the sentries" she asked suddenly, her face clearly expecting an answer.

"What?"

"I said. How. Did. You. Get. Past. The. Sentries?" She stated, punctuation her words with careful amounts of measured time to properly convey the significance of the question.

"Umm I came with my father" replied link, who was somewhat unnerved at her sudden change of emotion. "He works here."

"Your name, now"

"Link Highland"

"Highland? Wait your father would happen to be Sir Ark Highland would he?" After a tentative nod of confirmation from the boy the girl did something very unusual, well unusual for her. She blushed madly.

"Umm, I'm sorry for acting rude I knew you were coming today but I just forgot about it…" her face crimson with anger directed towards herself for forgetting such a simple piece of information.

"Its ok" chirped Link who was happy that there was no wrong doing on his part.

"My name is Ashei Essedarius by the way, I thought that you were one of the children from the market and had snuck in here for fun" she muttered as she looked at the ground.

"That happens a lot?"

"Sometimes, but it's the sentries duty to make sure they don't get inside."

"Oh"

A small bit of uncomfortable silence permeated the room as both children were coming to grips with the awkward conversation.

"So who was that guy?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

"His name is Gailin, he got accepted into the Royal Guard because of his status as a noble" she informed, her face settling back into her emotionless mask, though she was secretly pleased with the change of subject.

"Why was he fighting the other solider?"

"He was no solider" she said meeting his inquisitive stare with her monotone one, taking some pleasure when his face became flushed and he quickly averted his gaze to the walls beside him.

"He was a messenger, from the Hyrulian Military Tribunal of Justice to be more precise. Apparently Gailin injured the nephew of the mayor of one of the more influential towns to the east, that man was just delivering the message of his penalty when he became angry and challenged him to a duel." She continued her eyes focused on the topic of discussion, who was currently still basking in his own glory.

"Why doesn't he get in trouble for these duels, why is he still allowed to be in the army?" Link asked; his voice filled with a hard emotion.

"You don't know how duels work, do you?" she guessed, giving him a wry smile.

"No, not really"

"He gets away with it because no one says anything, because they were challenged to a duel; they won't report him due to the fact that it might besmirch their honor. Although if there was an official investigation into the manner of conduct, I doubt that they would stand in the way." Ashei informed.

"That sound too confusing" Link muttered

"Yes I suppose it is overly complex" she said, giving him a small smile. "How about I give you a guided tour?" she offered, eager to spend time with the son of one of the army greatest generals.

"R-really, OK!" his excitement temporally taking over his demeanor.

"Here take my hand, so you don't get mistaken for an intruder" she said, extending her arm to him at the same time.

"Alright" Link said shyly, the only girl he had held hands with was Ilia, he was quickly snapped out of him thoughts when Ashei wrapped her fingers around his.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

'Great, lets head to the armory first; it has some the most interesting weapons in Hyrule" she informed when she started leading him in a particular direction.

Aware that her young charge was awfully silent, she glanced beside her and caught him unaware as his attention was focused on her face; after being caught staring Link embarked on his favorite thing to do for the day, blush in embarrassment and look at the ground. That small smile that adorned Ashei face got a little bigger as she observed his reaction, wondering if it was possible to make him even redder she gave into a little mischief.

"Link did you know you look very cute when you blush."

Wow, it seemed it _was_ possible.

* * *

"I hear that you have finally decided to bring your son to the city, it is a relief to know that he wasn't a figment drawn up by the imagination of our highest general" said a man dresses in plumes of silk velvet, the mark of an royal advisor was glinted in the off its position on his back and front while his long black hair framed his young feminine face evenly and seemed to have been parted with a side rule, something the other man knows he would probably do.

"With respect high councilor Kaeo, blow it out yer arse," retorted the slightly annoyed voice.

"Such language, what would your child think if he was here right now" came the some what cheerful response.

Not bothering to respond Ark simply picked up an ornate bottle and gestured to the man seated opposite him "More wine?"

"Yes please" said the high councilor as he extended his drinking cup towards him.

"You must know that I have called you here for a reason" Ark clarified as he poured the wine, not even bothering to acknowledge the false look of surprise that graced the others face. "And as you can most likely guess it not to discuss distribution of wages and rations on a long term basis"

"Gasp" The fake voice of startled surprise echoed from his guest while Ark casually rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell that you invited me here on your time of leave and served me Noilinger 86 in an effort to somehow carouse me into doing something for you?" finishing his speech with see-through wounded look on his face. "Really" he continued, pausing to take another sip of his beverage "I had _no_ idea"

"One could only hope you are as stupid as you look" Ark said dryly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that many people see me as the most attractive councilor, women swoon and sing my praises whenever I pass by" Kaeo said indignantly while not trying to sound like some vain sissy boy.

"Kaeo, you are the youngest councilor; everyone else looks half dead or dieing"

"That still doesn't deviate from the point" Kaeo pointed out and folded his arms in an indication that he had won the argument if one could call it that.

"Look I just want you to keep the clerics off my back and my son; they will most likely start spouting nonsense and try to enlist him in the convent"

"Really, why?"

"I'll show you why" said Ark as he made his way to the door and opened it "I would like you to meet my son, Link" and gestured to the outside.

"Huh, where is he" said Kaeo as he stuck his head out the door and looked around in all directions.

"What!" shouted Ark as he pushed past Kaeo knocking him to the floor "That boy, when I find him I'll tie him to a bloody chair!" whirling he turned to the downed man "Don't just lie there help me find him"

After checking that his clothes were wrinkle free Kaeo gave himself a quick dust off and turned to address Ark "Gee thanks for the concern"

"I'll take the West end and you take the East" Ark ordered as he sauntered off to the west end of the military building.

"Ark!"

"What!" shouted the annoyed man.

"You're sure he's not a figment of your imagination, right?" Kaeo questioned in a concerned tone.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"As you can see many of the weapons held two purposes, killing efficiency and intimidation" Ashei explained to Link as she gestured to a holding rack displaying the more cumbersome weapons knights wielded, though some had been deemed too archaic for recent employment. "Unfortunately many of the smiths ignored the impracticality of their creations and it often led to the demise of the wielders; one of the reasons that they are hardly in use except by the most seasoned soldier."

"Wow" Link exclaimed as he was completely engrossed in Ashei extremely detailed descriptions and explanations of the weapons and their functions. "They must have been really strong to have lifted them" Link mused as he stared at a particularly vicious Morningstar.

"One would think that but there are many who used them despite the hindrance it caused them, weapons like these were usually relegated warriors of exceptional strength; for it was then that its true potential was properly utilized" Ashei paused to allow Link to feel the grip on the weapon. "As stated before, others used it to scare the opponent but they most likely ended up playing a heavy price; male posturing" she laughed softly "I will never understand it."

"Huh?" inquired Link.

"Nothing, nothing" Ashei muttered as see met Link confused gaze "Would you like to see the different shields Royal Guards use"

"Really! That would be great!"

"Its no trouble it only a room away after all" she explained as she led him to the proper area, forcing herself not to smirk at the exclamation of awe at the sheer volume of the stock. "This is what majority of the Royal Guards use" Ashei showed pointing to an elaborate gold-rimmed shield with the Royal Guard insignia displayed prominently on it.

"It looks really heavy."

"Surprisingly its not, the shield is made from a mixture of copper, tin, steel, and aluminum; along with another ingredient that only the royal smiths know" Ashei said as she looped Links arm into the leather straps inside.

"Hey! It is really light" Link said happily as he showed how easy it was to move the shield.

"I know I just told you it was" Ashei chided gently, smiling slightly at the scene of Link lifting a shield with more surface volume than his whole body.

"Well, well; look who we have here." an unpleasant voice interrupted, causing both children to turn around abruptly.

"Lord Gailin, surly you have more pressing matters to attend to; particularly the issue raised by the Hyrulian Military Tribunal of Justice." Ashei stated in a clipped tone that did nothing to mask her opinion of the man.

A flash of restrained anger glinted across Gailin's eyes; it would have been concealed if not for the snarl that accompanied it. "My matters are my own, you would do well to remember that Lady Essedarius." The noble said in voice soaked with contempt.

"Then we shall leave you to your musings, my lord" Ashei said as she gave a brief bow and claimed Link's hand in her own and started towards the exit before Gailin intercepted them.

"My business is not with you so you may leave, however the boy stays"

"What business could you possible have with him?" Ashei questioned, a hint of anger seeping into her normally detached tone.

"Why I just wanted to meet the son of the _great_ General Highland, surely there is nothing wrong with that" Gailin stated, his voice become so innocent that its transparency was almost palpable.

Ashei narrowed her eyes, taking note of the particularly vicious inflection that he used in previous statement. "If that is the case then I shall stay."

"Really that is not necessary however if you feel compelled you are free to do so." Knowing that her suspicions had been raised he decided that sending her away would be hindrance to him, turning his eyes away from her he settled his gaze on his target. "I would just like to know if you boy, would like to grace me with a brief spar."

"Refused, what is the point of this?" Ashei questioned, moving Link behind her.

"Oh, what's this? Don't tell me the boy doesn't know to wield a sword, such a _competent_ General" Gailin grinned viciously at the pair.

"Hey! My father is a great General!" Link shouted, frustrated at his inability to understand what was going on.

"Really care to prove it, after all if you are his son he would have surely have taught you some impressive skills" The noble said as he inched closer to the confused boy. "It understandable if you refuse, it has been said that his abilities have been greatly overstated."

"Fine I will spar with you!" Link declared as he stepped out from behind his friend.

"Link! No, just wait while I sort this out" Ashei shouted as she grabbed his arm, desperate to buy more time.

"No you heard the boy, he will spar with me" Gailin said as he pushed her hand away from Link's "I trust that he will keep his word, after all it would be a great dishonor on your father if you refused.

"I won't walk away" Link voiced as he stared at the pompous noble.

"Excellent then follow me then" Gailin requested as he gestured to an opening. "You are free to come if you desire Lady Essedarius"

"I shall" Ashei stated frostily as she grabbed Link's hand possessively.

Smirking Gailin led quickly led to their destination.

* * *

"Did you find him?!" Ark shouted as he spotted Kaeo

"No, but a number of the guards saw him waking with Ashei" Kaeo gasped as he struggled to regain his breath from running around the compound.

"The guards know who Ashei is, so if he was traveling with her then… he could be in the military personnel section!" Ark deduced, his face falling with the realization that he had combed the wrong section.

"Why would he be there? It full of swords, shields, crossbows-fine he's there" Kaeo stated as his musing were met with the incredulous glare of his companion. "Ok, let's check it out." He opted, leading the way to the other part of the building.

* * *

"This is the place" Gailin informed as the trio stepped into a room full of soldiers who were in the process of arming themselves with various pristine swords and shields from the racks situated around the stone room.

"Gentlemen it appears that we have the son of the great General Highland in our company!" Gailin shouted as he held both his arms out to draw the attention of the men, as he opened his mouth once more he was pushed aside by them in their effort to get closer to Link.

"WOW! You're real!"

"I never knew he had a son, how cool!"

"Hi little guy, your father saved my life!"

"Move I wanna see him too!"

Link on the other hand was confused and scared and clung desperately to Ashei, who was trying to disperse of the crowd.

"Ahem!" Gailin tried to draw attention back to himself and failed miserable. "GENTLEMEN IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT HE HAS AGREED TO SPAR WITH ME!"

That stopped the surge as they all turned their attention back to the noble, most with murder in their eyes.

"You can't fight him, he's just a kid"

"You hurt him, and **I** will hurt you!"

"That's low even for you!"

"Silence! He has agreed to it and he must fulfill his promise" Gailin shouted with obvious glee, he then addressed Link. "You can go and choose which ever weapon you like."

"Here take my lucky sword it's saved my life more than once!" one soldier said eagerly, while most were still glaring at the smug Gailin.

"Look, all you have to remember is that when you get the chance kick him as hard as you can in the balls" another one whispered helpfully.

"Take a dagger, then you can roll under him and stab his stupid ass!"

Gailin, noticing how most were trying to give him advice shouted "Let him choose!"

Link look around bewildered at the men offering him help despite the request to stop, even Ashei was trying to shove some combat tactics into his short term memory.

"Link, many of his attacks can be predicted from the movement of his wrist, be wary for overhead strikes and ground sweeps." Ashei informed while she sought a proper weapon for him. "You need to hold him off while we find your father" she whispered as she nodded to a soldier listening on the conversation he reciprocated the gesture and quickly left the room to fulfill the silent request.

Clutching him arm in frustration as she wracked her mind for a solution to this unprecedented situation. "Link you need to be careful"

Link nodded absentmindedly as his attend was drawn to a sword in the corner of the room, A cruciform arming sword to be more precise. Gently brushing Ashei off he made his way to the weapon, ignoring the protest arguing his selection. Reaching he clasped the pristine handle then out of the corner of his eye he saw Ashei making her way to him, most likely to make him choose another sword. Turning his attention back to the arming sword he gave it an experimental lift and to his delight he found it weightless, so engrossed in the blade he did not notice the expressions of amazement on the soldiers and Ashei faces; it was unnatural to see a child lift a sword twice his length with no visible effort.

"Humph! A muscle-bound simpleton, like his father" Gailin said as his confident smile faded slightly.

Most of the men would have protested the remark violently, but they were too occupied with watching Link hold the arming sword vertically; turning it as he inspected it.

"Link? How can you even pick it u-"Ashei started, but her question was interrupted by Gailin.

"If that is your choice boy come into the circle" The noble instructed as he paced his way to the large dueling ring situated on an elevated section of the room.

Link nodded his head and also made his way to the ring being careful not to accidentally stab anyone with the long weapon.

Soon he was facing Gailin in the center of the ring and the crowd had gathered around it, no longer angry but eager to see what this child with abnormal strength; except for Ashei who was still contemplating on how to stop the match.

"On the sound of the bell we shall start" Gailin informed as he nodded his head towards a soldier who had taken the role of overseer, the soldier did not acknowledge the nod but rang the bell nonetheless.

Gailin, who had been thinking Link would be unable to swing the sword properly, opted for an overhead strike as his opponent had taken a low guard.

CLANG!

He was unpleasantly surprised when the boy's sword easily blocked it, a fluke that's all it was the noble thought and feinted to the right then quickly struck for a blow to the side.

CLANG!

Getting angry he released quick jabs to all the openings he saw, however just when the blows were about to connect the arming sword would intercept them.

Link on the other hand was confused, his opponent was moving so slowly! And his strikes felt like they hardly had any power at all. His sword moved like water despite its size and Link could almost say swinging it felt intrinsic and familiar, like he was meant to hold a blade.

Gailin was not amused, his quick victory was turning out to be not so quick and his best efforts were laid to waste by this infuriating boy. "Is that all your father taught you, the block?! A coward's tactic that one employs when they know they are beaten, not surprising he would teach you this!" Gailin shouted with contempt, trying to goad the boy into losing his guard.

Link however was getting angry; his own childish emotions fueled him as he realized that this man had indirectly called his father a coward. He never noticed Ashei surprised gasp or the look of confusion on his opponents face as his pupils disappeared.

Swinging his sword with one hand he struck with a brutal overhead blow which forced his opponent to his knees when he barely managed to raise his sword in time to block. Gailin knowing that this was not a favorable position diverted his rapier to the left and pushed the arming sword from him; using the gap he created he rolled away from Link and got into an upright position again.

Link was still angry and was trying to find some way to hurt this man in front of him; anything would do if he could just hurt him. Not even aware of the actions of this body he clasped the hilt of the arming sword and raised it next to his head while he angled the blade downward, at first nothing happened then a high pitched whine filled the air and his massive sword shimmered blue until a cascading curtain of energy hummed around the blade. No one spoke or gave any exclamation of surprise; they were too much in shock at seeing the display. The room suddenly got darker and the blue turned to crimson as the energy reached its zenith, then Link spun.

Gailin who was staring in bewilderment was unprepared for the unleashed force as it quickly traveled to him, so strong was it that it burned the clothing on his torso and continued to do so to the flesh on his chest once the material was consumed; despite the pain he realized that he was no longer in the ring his body had been thrown across the room; the cobblestone wall was the last thing he saw before the darkness.

The sound of Gailin hitting the wall snapped Link out of his daze and allowed him to see the fruits of his labor, an unconscious body. He knew he had done something weird from the looks he was getting and now he had no idea what to do.

"Winner, Link Highland" the stunned overseer said. That was when the room exploded with noise.

"That was awesome!"

"You really handed his ass to him on a platter!"

"How you'd do that?"

"Link, what happened?"

One voice in particular caught his attention, Ashei's. He turned around and saw her looking at him in trepidation, glancing around he saw that his audience was also eager to hear his answer.

"Umm… can we talk in private?" Link said in a small voice.

"Alright, but first…" Ashei said as she turned to address the men. "This spectacle never happened, link defeated Gailin using normal abilities; is that understood!?"

At first there were protests then Ashei threatened to tell her father which company had snuck in wine to the lodgings, after that she made sure that each of them swore on their honor not to say a word of the incident. Conveniently Ark stumbled into the room after the discussion had ended, his tired companion trailing behind him.

"Link! There you are, didn't I tell you to sta-What the hell happened here!?" Ark broke off when he spied the body of the defeated noble.

"He's so going to feel _that_ when he wakes up" Kaeo said when saw the extent of the injuries.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that while Ashei was showing you around, Gailin challenged you and then you defeated him and tossed him across the room with enough force to render him unconscious and give him a concussion" Ark questioned, his face shadowed with irritation, he had quickly ushered the children into his office after he found them in the arming room; Kaeo had also accompanied them.

"Yep" Link confirmed, nodding his head with his sentence.

"You are aware that this whole situation could have been avoided if you just stayed where you supposed to be!" Ark stated, anger clear in his voice.

"Actually that is my fault General Highland" Ashei joined in the conversation "I found him where you asked him to be and questioned him; after discovering that he was your son I inquired if he would enjoy a guided tour of the area" she said, careful to leave out the parts where she fond Link watching a duel that was quite a ways from Arks office. She normally did not like lying, but an exception was made due to the mysterious nature of Link and her own desire to quench her curiosity.

"Their story seems to have crossed all the checks on the list Ark, its safe to say their not hiding anything" Kaeo added his two rupees as well.

"Fine I will allow you to go into the market in the meantime, but _keep_ your hood on and stay out of trouble" Ark said, gesturing towards the door.

After the children had left Kaeo questioned his friend's latest decision.

"Your letting him go into the market? After that situation?"

"The clerics came to pick up Gailin to transfer him to the infirmary, I don't want to take the risk of them seeing him. I knew he was angry at me for kicking his ass, but to go so far as to challenge my son, that was unexpected" Ark clarified as he took a gulp of the wine he recently poured into his goblet.

"One thing still bothers me though" Kaeo said, drawing a glance from the drinking general. "How _did_ he manage to throw Gailin across the room?"

* * *

"Ashei, where are you taking me?" Link asked as the older girl held on to his wrist and led him down the corridor ignoring his question, poking her head into various room until she finally found one that was empty and ushered him inside; after locking the door she turned around to face him.

"I want answers Link" she stated plainly.

"Ok" he answered nervously.

"What happened during the fight? It's like you were in a daze and where did that attack come from?" Ashei questioned her hand on her hips indicating that she expected nothing less than the truth.

Link however was contemplating the pros and cons of telling her while simultaneously shouting at the unfairness of the situation that was his first visit to Hyrule city! His good nature won in the end; opting to keep himself from losing his new friend.

"I don't know why it happens, but I try to control it as best I can although anger or other emotions can cause it to awaken"

"This has happened before I take it? During a fight as well?" Ashei was quite eager to know the extent of Link's ability.

"Well the first time it happened, I was falling and I .....suddenly stopped in the air" His voice trailing off when he realized the absurdity of revealing his defiance of gravity.

Ashei on the other hand maintained her emotionless expression, her mind trying to apply what he said in a logical fashion.

"You can fly" her sentence was laced with a clear undertone of disbelief.

"Yeah, I found out while my friend and I were falling into a chasm" he replied, nodding his he as he reminisced.

"WHAT!" Ashei screamed, clearly not anticipating that as reason for the development of an anti-gravitational ability. Just as she was about to ask why he had been falling to his demise she caught sight of the sundial situated near the window and cursed inwardly, she had to meet her father soon. Shaking out of her shock she addressed him once more. "Look Link I will meet you back here in four hours alright?" she said, continuing when she saw his nod. "I have to meet my father, If you want to get to the market take the exit at the end of the hallway" after she finished her sentence she felt she had to reassure him of her trustworthiness, so she walked towards him and embraced him in a hug, smirking when she saw his face flush.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone and neither will the soldiers" Ashei said in a comforting tone, squeezing him lightly. "We are friends after all, aren't we?"

"Yeah" Link replied taking some effort to hide his face; however he reciprocated the hug to Ashei's relief.

* * *

"Did you hear we have a Yellow Alert" one of the soldiers said to another

"Again! That the third time this week she snuck out, ARRGGHHH! It's so annoying, why can't she stay in one place" The other voiced his apparent frustration.

"Ask her when you find her, on the other hand did you hear about General Ark's son defeating Lord Gailin in a sparring match?"

"No way, he's actually real! Damn I owe third company some money!"

* * *

Link had done as Ashei suggested and had taken the door at the end of the hallway after they had parted somewhat awkwardly.

He had barley gone ten steps before he felt his head smack into something which resulted in him falling into a heap on the cobblestone ground along with his cranial impediment. After shaking his head he looked upon the object only to find it was a person, female most likely from the feminine hand that was rubbing its head from under her hood.

"Are you ok?" Link asked getting up and bending down to help the person, when she finally tilted her head up to face him he found himself gazing into his own sky blue eyes as he looked at the beautiful face framed by two locks of platinum blond hair.

This marked the first time Link Highland met Princess Zelda.

* * *

Link was understandingly frustrated, his first visit to Hyrule had been too eventful for him, he had already gotten into a conflict with a noble and had exposed his weirdness too a large portion of his father's regimen. When he finally hoped that the excitement had died down he gets body-slammed the moment he takes his first steps to explore the city.

When he finally regained his bearings he saw the object of his pain, a hooded person who was also rubbing their head. After a quick dusting and straightening of his clothes he walked over and started to act like the gentlemen his mother had groomed him to be.

"Are you ok?"

The figure paused from rubbings its head and tilted towards him, the hood slipping down from the action revealing hidden features.

Gold was what first came to mind for Link. Her hair was the color of immaculate gold, it pooled in carefully arranged volumes from the top of her perfect head and traveled past her collarbone, ending in two complex braids that framed her face, her _face_… it was soft and red from the brief exertion and flawlessly proportioned from the tip of her chin to the shape of her eyes. Blue was the other color that Link noticed, a color that he was all too familiar with for his exact shade was reflected in her eyes.

"I'm fine"

The soft voice snapped Link out of his stupor when he realized that his question had been answered. His unwanted habit of blushing when embarrassed or caught off guard made itself known again, much to the amusement of the present company.

"Reall-yy, that's good" He stammered hating himself for making such a poor reply.

The girl however was quietly laughing at his discomfort, finding his shyness cute and innocent.

"It's my fault anyway; I wasn't watching where I was going"

Link, who was grateful that the ice was broken between them, voiced a question about something he just noticed.

"Why where you running so fast? It's dangerous!"

The girl paused, her eyes suddenly examining him and piecing together why he hadn't started shouting her name when he saw her face.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked carefully.

"No…., did I do something wrong?" Link asked, getting nervous when her demeanor had suddenly changed.

"No! No, nothing like that it's just… surprising" She quickly said after getting up, hoping to dissuade him of any noting of wrong doing.

Link however noticed that at full height his company was… taller than him.

"You're tall!" He exclaimed

She giggled at his outburst as she lightly tilted her head to look at him. "Yes, I believe the reason for that is that I'm older than you"

"How old are you?"

Smiling lightly, she chose not to chastise him for asking a female for their age. "I happen to be twelve this year, you?"

"Eight!"

"Well then you can still catch up" She smirked and extended her hand towards him. "My name is Zelda"

Link took her hand and shook it, marveling internally at the softness of her skin. Plastering on his most heart melting smile he eagerly gave his own. "My name is Link".

* * *

Now REVIEW my readers REVIEW! BAWHAHAHAHAHA………HAHAHAHAHAH

Link: Why should they again?

Um, crap...... Oh! Wait I know! Every time you don't review God kills a kitten, surely you don't want the guilt of Mr. Fluffy hanging over your head BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Link: That is really annoying you know.

Silence you fool or you won't lose your virginity in the next chapter!

Link: ……What The Hell!?

Oh my mistake! That happens much later, sorry!

Link: I WOULD BLOODY HOPE SO!

OH! You dare speak to me like that! It's On! It's On like DONKEY KONG!

Link: No, no it's not, just shut up and end the story.

Fine they got married and spent the rest of their youth banging each other like a Salvation Army drum.

Link: …..I fucking hate you.


End file.
